swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Massassi
*Yavin 4 |huidskleur =Rood |ogen =Geel |haarkleur = |onderscheidingen = |leden = }} De Massassi zijn de sub-soort van de Sith die vroeger werden gebruikt als slaven en als leger van de Dark Lord of the Sith. De oorsprong van de Massassi is terug te vinden op Korriban, totdat de Sith Lord Naga Sadow hen mee nam naar Yavin 4. Sinds de dood van Naga Sadow wisten ze op Yavin 4 te blijven, totdat ze in dienst kwamen van de gevallen Jedi Exar Kun. Ze diende wederom als zijn leger tijdens de Exar Kun War. Tijdens deze oorlog werden ze verslagen en dacht men dat ze uitgeroeid waren, totdat Barel Ovair en zijn leerling Eison Gynt naar Yavin 4 reisden om onderzoek te doen. Geschiedenis Oorsprong thumb|250px|Massassi in het leger van het oorspronkelijke [[Sith Empire.]] De Massassi komen oorspronkelijk van de wereld Korriban, omdat het Sith ras ook oorspronkelijk van Korriban komt en de Massassi daarvan een sub-soort zijn. De Massassi werden gebruikt als slaven tijdens het regime van de Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow. Op een gegeven moment gebruikte Naga Sadow de Massassi om verschillende experimenten op uit te voeren. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de Massassi opgeslokt werden door de Dark Side of the Force en monsters werden. Op een gegeven moment had Naga Sadow de Great Hyperspace War tegen de Galactic Republic verloren en was gedwongen om te vluchten. Tijdens zijn vlucht nam hij zijn Massassi dienaren mee naar de maan Yavin 4. Hier bouwde hij een beschaving op en liet de Massassi verschillende tempels en nederzettingen bouwen ter ere van hem. Echter overleed Naga Sadow na een bepaalde periode en bleven de Massassi achter op Yavin 4. De Exar Kun War thumb|250px|left|[[Exar Kun zette de Massassi in als slaven in zijn leger.]] In het jaar 334 BTC arriveerde de Jedi Knight Exar Kun op Yavin 4, die onderzoek deed naar de Dark Side of the Force om zijn krachten verder uit te breiden. Toen Exar Kun landde, werd hij meteen overrompeld door de Massassi en gevangen genomen. De Massassi offerde hem aan de Sith wyrm, die leefde op Yavin 4. Echter wist Exar Kun de Sith wyrm te verslaan en wist leider te worden van de Massassi. Hij maakte slaven van de Massassi en zette ze in in zijn leger. Tijdens de Exar Kun War werden ze ingezet als zijn leger. Op een gegeven moment voegden Exar Kun en Ulic Qel-Droma hun legers samen waardoor de Massassi samen moesten vechten met de Krath. Tijdens de oorlog vielen ze verschillende Galactic Republic werelden met succes aan. Eén van hun grootste overwinningen was de vernietiging van de Jedi Libary op Ossus. Echter duurde hun succes niet lang, nadat Ulic Qel-Droma Exar Kun verraadde omdat hij spijt had van het vermoorden van zijn broer. Hierdoor werd Exar Kun en de Massassi terug gedreven naar Yavin 4. Hier voerde Exar Kun een ritueel uit waardoor hij de Massassi opofferde om zijn eigen geest in leven te laten houden. Het werd gedacht dat de Massassi tijdens deze slag waren uitgestorven. Herontdekking thumb|right|250px|De Massassi vallen [[Barel Ovair en Eison Gynt aan op Yavin 4.]] Hoewel grotendeels van de inwoners in de galaxy dacht dat de Massassi uitgestorven waren, bleken een aantal nog in leven te zijn op Yavin 4. Een aantal jaren voor de Great Galactic War, wist het Sith Empire de locatie te vinden van de geest van Naga Sadow. De Sith Emperor wilde dat de geest vernietigd werd en stuurde een Sith Infiltrator, Barel Ovair erop af. De Sith Emperor wilde voorkomen dat zijn geest niet voor problemen zou leveren bij zijn komende invasie. Samen met zijn Jedi Padawan, Eison Gynt, reisde Barel Ovair naar Yavin 4 en ging op onderzoek uit. Het was hier waar hij in aanraking kwam met de Massassi krijgers die nog in leven waren. Barel Ovair en Eison Gynt werden aangevallen door de Massassi waardoor ze geen keuze hadden dan zich terug te trekken in de temple achter hen, waardoor ze in de Tomb of Naga Sadow terecht kwamen. Van deze belevenis wist alleen barel Ovair terug te keren naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. In de komende zeven jaar was Eison Gynt bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow en droeg hij Massassi krijger kleding. Eison Gynt wist naar Coruscant te reizen en viel Barel Ovair aan op de straten van Coruscant. Barel Ovair wist tijdens dit duel Eison Gynt te verslaan. Verschijningen *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' Externe links Voetnoten en:Massassi de:Massassi Categorie:Soorten